Whisper 1
by Life for rent88
Summary: What happens when Lara Croft discovers an ancient artifact linked to her dead mother?
1. A Mother's Love

Whisper

By: Life For Rent 88

Description: What happens when Lara Croft discovers an ancient artifact linked to her diseased mother? 

Prolog: Stone Of Amber

The rain struck the ground like shattering bullets as the raven black sky swam over the atmosphere . Stars where hidden by rolling gray clouds and dark shady leafs. A women ran down the street holding a glowing object. Close behind her a shadow crept closer. She ran with all her might letting her long brown hair flap into her face. The fear from the subject behind her crept into her body like scowling souls. Lighting struck near bye shocking the women of her conciseness she blacked out. Her body fell to the pavement as the amber stone rolled out of her arms into the middle of the street. The shadow crept to the women lying on the road and swept up the object with in it's arms. It then vanished into the rain drops of time.

Chapter One: A Mother's Love

Lara awoke with a cold sweat flowing from her head. She peered over to her alarm clock to find that it was only three in the morning. She brushed her long brunette hair behind her shoulders and thought of returning to her slumber. But dared not to for fear of her nightmare once again haunting her. She laughed at the thought think she could burst into a tomb reeking havoc over monsters with no fear but when a nightmare lingered on into her mind she was much to afraid to seek it again. 

She got up from her bed and began to put on her dark red lacy lingerie. Peering into the mirror that hung over the fire place across from where her bed lied she decided to place a small amount of make up on. After doing so she put on some black leather pants and a white T-shirt. Then put her hair up into a French braid. The time was now four in the morning and a shower had crossed her mind but the thought of last night reminded her that she had done that already. 

She worked her way down stairs into the kitchen where she found the fridge. There it sat in all it's glory full of everlasting food. Lara began to feel her stomach begin to rumble already. Inside she got herself some nice veggie items and a small bull of dip. Once she had satisfied her appetite she got up from the kitchen table and went into the ball room turning on her surround sound system. The sound of beautiful classical music filled the air and traveled through out the manor. Grunting sounds of an old man could be herd from the upper level of the large house. Lara just smiled and thought to herself _Winston must have awoken!_

Lara entered the study which was found up stairs and turned on her computer. On the desk where the computer sat was a small framed picture of a women smiling. The picture was in black and white and the women's long dark hair was put up into a bun as she was wearing a pearl necklace. Lara stared at it as distant memories flowed through her mind like rush hour on a Saturday night. _I miss you… mom. _A tear formed from Lara's eye but did not escape the edge. Once Lara was online she had decided to look up information on the stone that was found in her dream. But after searching for a few hours she had found nothing. The time now was eight and Lara knew she had an appointment with the publishers of her new journal Foot Steps Of Death. So she shut down the computer and got up but before she left the room she took the framed picture and took out the picture that was inside and placed it in her back pocket. Then she left the house on her motor cycle of to the publishers to discuss there plans on the book and on what Lara was deciding to do next. 

To be continued… 


	2. A Dream

Chapter 2: A Dream

Lara had reached a large building with detailed sculptures working there way around the brick walls. She would have marveled it's beauty if every building in England didn't look like it. She entered the two front doors finding herself standing on a shiny tiled floor in the main hall. In one of the corners of the room was a wooden desk with an old women sitting at it. She was wearing glasses and typing on a computer with no emotions drawn on her face. Lara raised an eye brow as she walked up to the women asking 

"Excuse me sorry to bother you but do you happen to know where the meeting area for the England publishers is?" The women smiled at her and told her that it was down the hall and to her right. Lara said her thanks and went her way. After reaching the room she saw one women and two men sitting at a large table wearing business suits. Lara stepped in and sat across from them. She seem to be more interested in the large window that was up behind them. Starring out into the horizon one of the men began to talk 

"Hello Ms. Croft?" Lara turned his way with a smile and answered 

"How do you do?" The man began to talk once again 

"Now Ms. Croft we are here to discuss with you about your new journal which bye the way everyone seems to love!" Lara laughed and continued to listen to the man. 

"Now what we really need to discuss is what you plan on doing next. We really don't mind what you come up with your basically are reasoning becoming a publishing company! But if anything has crossed your mind now would be the time to share that with us. Has anything crossed your mind?" Lara studied his face for a bit to try and figure out what he was thinking but could not read his expressions that well. She breathed deeply thinking of a possible story. She then raised an eye brow with a smirk and said 

"Well I am kind of working on something." The man's face brightened as he asked what it was. 

"Well I had been having this dream but it's not like it is a dream." The three people across the table began to look confused. Lara continued 

"Hmm it's not that confusing really. Have you ever had a dream where it seemed so real you begin to wonder?" The man leaned back into his chair and said blankly 

"Ms. Croft I really don't see how all of this-" Lara quickly cut him of with her British accent. 

"In the dream was a stone a women and a shadow! I believe the stone is real! I think I can go out and find it and bring it back I just don't know what it is?" The women that sat across Lara brushed her short blond hair out of her blue eyes and giggled. Lara frowned back "What is so funny may I ask?" The women kept a wide smile and said 

"It's just all so interesting." But with that the women began to laugh with the others. Lara got up placing her hands on her hips frowning at all of them and said very angrily 

"Fine I don't need your help I'm totally capable of doing this project on my own!" And with that Lara walked out and slammed the door behind her hoping to never return there again. 

Once she was outside she hopped onto her motor cycle and drove of back to her home. Once there she parked her motor cycle near the main assault coarse and walked in through the back door into the kitchen. The music was still racing through every room possible. Lara shut the door behind her and walked into the ball room and turned the music off she then decided she would go for a dip because she felt dreadful at the moment. Once she was in her pool room she began to take her clothing off until she was in the nude. She then dived into the pool feeling as light as a small desert sand particle being pushed bye calming Egyptian winds. Rolling and swirling with in the crystal clear water she herd a noise from the surface a soft ringing. She swam to the surface to hear the phone ringing. She yelled out to her butler "Winston can you get that for me!" And soon the phone was silent. Lara stepped out of the warm water into the chilling air raising Goosebumps all over her skin. She quickly found a towel and rapped it around her body for warmth. Then made her way to the main hall where Winston was holding the phone. 

He placed it into her hands and walked of outside. Lara then began her conversation "Hello?" 

"Hey baby!" Lara's eyes rolled as she answered back 

"What do you want chase?" "Hey what's with you ant as happy as you usually are?"

"Nothing Iv just been having a bad day so you called for something?"

"Yah well I was you know on the internet and found something out. There's like this stone right and well it has powers that can change the soul!" Lara began to think to herself _could this be the stone from my dreams? _Lara then answered 

"Oh really tell me more about this artifact and how you discovered it." 

"Well like I said I was on the internet and came to this website called The Lost. I guess it gives information on artifacts that have been heard of but never found!" Lara once again began to talk with herself _that's odd you think I would have found that website by now I mean Iv like seen every website that has to do with anything ancient._

"Thank you Chase I'll look into it." 

"Wait a minute babe your not doing this on your own I'm tagging along here I told you of it so I get 50% here!" 

"Ok Chase I'll call you later ok!" 

"See you later Red" 

"Bye Chase." Lara hung the phone up and laughed to herself _Oh Chase what would I do with out you? _

Lara soon found herself in front of the computer viewing the website. She read some information that amused her quite a bit. She found out that the artifact originally from Egypt and then brought to the Romans. They mistaken it for the philosopher stone and met there doom then. It was then found by a man named Herald Manson But he quickly died about two hundred years ago in England. The stone was never found again. The stone was to have a power that drived into your soul and make you whoever you wanted to become. It was almost like a shape shifting artifact. It was created by an Egyptian slave who so badly wanted to become faro. Of course the slave got what the wanted and the real faro was transferred into the slaves body! _The stone must still be in England then…right? No that can't be it was never found again after that man died it had to of been taken bye someone. In my dream a woman had it but dropped it. Maybe the women was the mans wife? It never said anything about him been married! Hmm But that women seem to be of my own blood but who? Maybe tonight my dreams will speak more for me? Only time will tell…_


	3. A Shadow OF Death

Chapter 3: A Shadow of Death

The wind blew against Lara's skin creating a cold and dark atmosphere. It felt like the middle of Autumn on a full moon night. Then the clouds began to swirl above creating rushing rain and crackling thunder. A women ran past Lara in fear. Lara knew she was in her dream. Not long after a shadowed figure past bye her as well! The lighting struck near bye as the women fell to the ground and shadow took the stone. Lara walked up to the women brushing the hair out of her face. "Mom?" Lara said aloud. Then lighting struck again the shadowed figure stood up in front of Lara holding the stone. Lara gazed into it's darkened face as it lifted it's hand upward showing the glowing stone in front of Lara. The light raveled the man from the website! 

Lara then was taken to a grave yard where she stood in front of a tomb stone. It was day time and the sapphire blue sky ran over the world as the white clouds swam in the windy waves. Birds chirped and the rays of the sun calmed Lara. On the tomb stone though it said (Together Forever Herald Manson.) Lara stepped back in astonishment and looked into the sky it darkened and soon Lara awoke. 

"Oh my gosh I need to get to that cemetery!" 

Lara got up from her bed and got dressed into her outfit. She put on a light blue tank top and a green skirt with a white belt. Then she found her shin high orange boots and black backpack. She finally put her hair into a French braid and got into her Dodge Viper coated with silver paint. After a few hours of driving looking for a cemetery with Herald Manson's grave she finally found one. She wasn't for sure if it was the Herald Manson she was looking for but the place seemed familiar and the date of death matched. On the tomb stone it gave more info then in her dream. It said also that he would be remembered in the Library of East Asia. Lara was not sure on what it meant bye that but the only thing she could think of was taking a little trip to China, Japan your know the eastern countries. Lara found her self buying two plane tickets to Japan for tomorrow. 

Then once she arrived home she called up an old friend. 

"Hello?" A mans voice said. 

"Hello darling" 

"Red! Is that you?" 

"Who else do you know that has an incredible English accent?" 

"Well there was this one women who-" 

"Yes Chase its me!" 

"Oh? Sorry" 

"Never mind about that where flying to Japan tomorrow" 

"What did you find out?" 

"Just enough Chase, Just enough" Lara hung up the phone and went to her study to look up information on Japan to learn a little bit on there language and there culture. It had been so long since the last trip there she was only 16. It was a trip she took right after the fatal accident with Von Croy. After a few hours Lara herd a ring on her door bell and logged of and went down to answer it. 

There standing in front of her was one of the publishers from the company she worked for. 

"Listen Lara where really sorry on how we reacted."

Lara smiled 

"oh?" 

"We would really like you back in our staff" 

"Hmm that's nice to here?" 

"So what do you think?" 

"Why don't you call me once you company has stopped being ass holes" And with that Lara smiled and shut the door on the man. Lara then walked to her room and began to pack for the trip also bringing along her twin pistols. _What am I with out a gun in my hand_ She said to herself. 


	4. Chasing Japan

Chapter 4: Chasing Japan 

Lara woke up the next morning looking at the alarm clock that was set next to her bed. It was five in the morning and she was already late. She could here the door being knocked on from below. _Shit Chase is here already Iv got to hurry up and get ready! _Lara through on her robe and rushed down the stairs to the main doors to greet Chase. When she opened the door she noticed his somewhat sandy blonde hair all messy and his blue eyes in a daze. He was wearing a white tight muscle shirt a brown belt and warn tight blue jeans with brown steal toe boots.

Lara smiled looking at his go-T. She then raised an eye brow 

"Forget to shower?" 

She laughed at the question. He looked confused 

"No why?"

Lara walked away letting him in as she worked her way up stairs.

"Oh well I did forget to shower so give me a minutes."

"My pleasure!"

Lara smiled as she took the robe of and walked into the shower turning the water warm. It trickled down her soft and smooth skin relaxing her entire body. Her hair stuck against her shoulders and down to her hips as she slowly rubbed the bar of sope against her skin. Then reaching for the shampoo she spread it into her silky hair and to the roots. Before she knew it the bathroom was covered in a mist.

But in the mist Lara saw a shadow of a man writing something on the window then it vanished. 

"Chase come back here right now!" Lara screamed in anger.

A shadow then came back. 

"WOW your HOT when your in the nude!" 

Lara came out of the shower grabbing a towel and rapped it around her. She then walked up to Chase then placed her hands on his hard abs. 

"Your so strong" She said in a sexy gentle voice.

He smiled and looked at her 

"Most woman can't resist the touch so you get used to it." 

"Really?" 

Lara smiled and then square punched Chase in the face. He fell to the ground 

"Hey! What the HELL was that all about!" 

"Don't you ever spy on me again you perv!" 

"WHAT? You told me to come to you!" 

"Excuse me? Get the HELL out and wait for me in the car!" 

"My GOD Red cool down!" 

"NOW!" 

Lara watched him with hawk eyes then went to the mirror and read what he had wrought. (In a world of destination I will bring only devastation) _What?_ _Chase wouldn't even have the brains to think of something like that! Oh well he probably deserved that punch anyways. _

Lara got on a black T-shirt and black shorts with a black belt showing a brass skull. She then put on her pair of black combat boots and placed her hair into a ponytail. Before walked out side she slid on her sunglasses then placed her bags in the trunk of her car. 

She got into the drivers side and smiled at Chase. He looked away with a frown. Before they knew it they where off at the airport finding there seats on the plane. 

"Fist class!" Chase yelled in excitement. 

"Yes Chase first class" Lara said in a slow understanding tone. 

Lara then looked out the window as they took flight _Japan here I come! _


	5. Neo Tokyo

Chapter 5: Neo Tokyo 

After hours of flying the plane had finally came to it's landing point and Lara could already see the glowing stars out in the night sky. Her and Chase got up and out of the plane into the airport. There they checked out and grabbed there bags. Once out of the building Lara and Chase got themselves a taxi and found themselves at a nice Hotel called (Hurikeen.) 

Once in they checked themselves in and got to there sweet. 

"Wow a sweet Red!" 

"Yah I know Chase what else?" 

"Well I would have been fine with a nice ally!" Lara smiled and through his bag at him as he quickly caught it. 

"Knock your self out" Chase laughed. 

Then set his bag on the ground next to the couch. 

"I guess Ill be getting the couch?" 

"That would be correct." Lara then unpacked her things and put herself into the bed. 

"Hey Red I'm going to see the sights if you don't mind" 

"No Chase your staying here I'm not going to have a drunk keep me from getting this job done. Tomorrow me and you have to get to the Asian Library early in the morning so there is not crowd. We need some info on that man!" 

"Ok, ok settle down I was just saying-" 

"That your going to sleep!" 

"Yah that's it." With that Chase got onto the couch and fell asleep. 

Lara looked over at his snoring body and smiled _You charmed me once and I won't let that mistake happen again_ soon she fell asleep. 

The next day Lara had already took a shower and put on her cloths. This day she decided to wear a gray tank top with black shorts and a black belt. She then through on her black combat boots and backpack. She looked over at the couch to see Chase still asleep. Before she left she took the ponytail out and left her hair down. She then left the building to the library. _Chase should be fine on his own_

Lara soon got to the library and immediately began research on Herald Manson. She found out that her was born about 250 years ago and disappeared about 200 years ago and never was found again. He also had put out a few journals about his journeys into Asia. Lara then knew why she was here. She checked out a few of his journals and read through them. He really didn't find many interesting things except for a stone that he had found hidden in a temple. The stone had to some how have been brought from Egypt to Japan. Lara didn't know how though. Now what she needed was who that women was. Lara put the books away it was already 2:00pm and she had to go check on Chase. 

She got into her Hotel room to find every thing in a mess. There in front of her was an old man with a purple robe on with golden rims holding Chase with a dagger to his throat. "Hello Lara you look so much like your mother." The man said in a charmed tone. 

"Who the hell are you!" Lara asked. 

"A secret admire now Lara where is your mother?" 

"…dead!" "Oh? That's a shame I guess you'll do instead." 


End file.
